


Angels

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn compares Harry to an angel,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

    Harry wakes up to Zayn whispering things in his ear- it freaks him out for a moment, and he flinches, one of his legs jerking before getting stuck in the tangled sheets of Zayn’s king sized bed.

            Zayn shushes him gently, draping one of his arms across Harry’s chest with a sigh.

            “Are you really unaware of how perfect you are, Harry?” Zayn asks, his voice still quiet.

            Harry blinks weakly, his eyes stinging from waking up.  “Hmm?”

            Zayn grins wickedly and bites at Harry’s ear, teeth nipping the cartilage.  “Everything about you is perfect; I just want to devour you.”

            Harry makes a strangely choked noise and he glances at Zayn out of the corner of his eyes.

            “Your hair is like a halo, floating around your head and catching light whenever it wants to…actually, you’re completely like an _angel_ ,” Zayn says, his voice in awe. “Your eyes are big and bright and perfect, and I can just see the world in them.”

            “What?” Harry manages, closing his eyes.

            “And your lips, your damn lips, all pink and perfect, and then you bite them- yes, just like that- and I feel like I would do whatever you wanted me to,” Zayn says, running his fingers against Harry’s jaw lightly, almost tickling him.

            “You don’t have any wings, though,” Zayn says regretfully. “But you have these perfect hands, your fingers are graceful like the feathers of an angel’s wing, and your hands brush against my skin so lightly that all of the hairs on my arm stand up in your wake- how can anyone but an angel do that?”

            “You’re being weird, Zayn,” Harry says, smiling.

            “And your voice- didn’t someone call it angelic once? If nobody ever has, I certainly will. Your voice just catches in my and reverberates until I want to die and never experience anything but your voice again.”

            Harry laughs, turning towards Zayn so that their noses are touching and their eyes are close.        

            “How did I ever end up with you?” Zayn breathes, tilting his face closer so that his lips ghost over Harry’s.

            “I know, you could do a lot better,” Harry says, smiling. “I’m lucky to have you.”

            “I wonder if this is heaven and you’re just an angel, here to make my paradise perfect,” Zayn murmurs. “I would believe it.”

            “I’m not an angel,” Harry says. “I’m an annoying kid with disagreeable hair and a loud voice.”

            “I think you’re an angel,” Zayn says stubbornly. “No human can be like this.”

            Zayn touches Harry’s cheek lightly. “You’re too perfect.”

            Harry smiles. “I suppose it’s nice that you think so.”

            “I know so,” Zayn says, kissing Harry with more pressure.  “My angel.”


End file.
